Is it Me or Her?
by jstar1992
Summary: After he returns home to a brutal murder, Edward is sent to a hospital and falls for his pretty doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric has the happiest life- he's married to his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell, has two adorable children, and his brother Alphonse is his neighbor. But one day, he returns home to find a tragedy. With the help of his brother, Ed is checked into a hospital to heal and learn to deal with his loss. Luckily, he meets Jasmine, a young doctor of the military, who is very dedicated to her job. Soon afterward, an affair begins between the two. But something isn't right. Is Edward still stuck on Winry? Who caused the tragedy that started this whole mess? Can Ed get out of the past and move on?

~Characters~

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Jasmine Carter

(Tall, caramel-colored skin, short dark brown hair, brown eyes)

~Prologue~

Edward Elric sits on the train, watching the scenery pass by. Alphonse, his brother, sits across from him. "I can't wait to get home, Al." Alphonse giggles. "Can't wait to see Winry or the kids, huh?" "Yeah" Edward sighs. He closes his eyes and he pictures the scene. _His daughter and son sitting on the porch of the house. His wife looking out the window, waiting for him to return. Then they would see him walking up the road; she would smile and he would run up and scoop his son up into his arms. He and Winry would share a light kiss, her holding their daughter, and they would walk in together and sit down, talking about their day as they went inside. _

Finally, the train stops at the station and both brothers get off, their bags in hand. Ed and Al walk home, smiling as they think of what awaits them. Old friends wave to them as they walk by, and they wave back. Nothing can ruin this day. "Well brother, this is my stop!" "Alright Al, see ya later!" His younger brother takes off to the right, down a small road that leads to his home. _'My life is perfect; a beautiful wife, two loving children, a nice job. I would never trade this for anything in the world.'_ Edward runs up to the porch, but doesn't see his children.

"Winry? Mason? Lilly? Where are you?" He walks into the house, confused about the change in the routine. He nearly passes out when he sees what's inside. There, surrounded by a puddle of blood, is his wife. He runs over and pulls her body into his arms. He checks her pulse, but there's nothing there. Gently, Edward sets her body down and runs upstairs. Maybe Mason and Lilly are alright. He runs into the bedroom his children share and inside, it is just as bad as seeing Winry in that state. There, still in her cradle, Lilly lays, the blood around her. Mason's body is on the ground, the marks on his neck indicate someone tried to strangle him, but he put up a fight. But someone decided to end his struggling and defiance. Edward bolts downstairs to see if the murderer is still there.

He looks, and a familiar face looks at him. "Why? Why did you do this?" he yells. "Oh shut up" the enemy attacks him. Unfortunately, Ed can't fight back. _'Why should I? My wife is dead; so are my children. What do I have to live for? I'll let them kill me.'_ The person walks out of the house and disappears and leaves Ed bloodied up on the floor. Someone comes running in and screams when they see the mess. "Brother! Are you alright. What happened here?" "They killed my family." Edward managed to sputter before passing out. "Who? Who killed them? Ed!" Al calls for help and some neighbors that come him to the hospital and get a mortician to the Elric house. Though this is an end, it is also a new beginning for Edward. He just doesn't know it yet.


	2. Is it Me or Her? Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

The first thing Edward sees is a white light. "A-Am I dead?" He whispers. A feminine chuckle makes him open his eyes. "Nope. You're alive. It's a very good thing; you almost didn't make it." He looks over and sees a tall young woman with short dark brown hair and caramel-colored skin. Her brown eyes show comfort and caring. He has to admit, she's very beautiful. But why should he be focusing on the pretty doctor? He just lost his wife and his children. "Who are you?" "My name is Jasmine. Get used to me; I'm your doctor. And I'll make sure that you'll be back on your feet in no time!"

He smiles lightly at her. "Are you thirsty? Hungry? Is there anything I can get you?" she asks quickly. Ed doesn't respond. She shrugs her shoulders and walks out. "If you need anything, just call for me!" Sighing, Ed lays back. "Ed," someone says. He looks up to see Roy Mustang standing at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" "I came to say that I'm sorry about your family. And also, to tell you that I'm the one that got you Jasmine. If it wasn't for me, you'd be under the care of someone else." "So?" "It would take much longer to recover from the physical damage with someone else. She's one of the best we've got. So tell me, what did happen?"

So, bearing the pain, Edward tells Roy what he had seen in his home. After he finishes, he notices the tears fall down his face and attempts to wipe them away. Someone hands him a tissue and he looks up to see Jasmine. "I should go," Mustang says before walking out the door, not even saying goodbye. She carefully dries the tears, not even letting him complain or take the tissue from her hands. "So Mr. Elric, I need to check some of the wounds on your back. Do you mind?" He chuckles lightly. "No. And call me Edward. Or Ed, whichever you prefer." "Alright. I need you to take off your shirt and just relax. I have some medicine with me that should help ease the physical pain."

Edward takes off his shirt, but he can't help but notice Jasmine blushing. _'Dammit Jas! He's a patient! Not some guy you can eye hump! Now start acting normal and help him with his cuts and bruises!'_ "Um... Are you okay?" He asks, making her break from her trance. "O-Oh yeah! I'm alright. Now turn around and let me take a look. Hmm... I need to change your bandages." Carefully, she unwinds the blood-soaked ones, applies an ointment that helps with the healing, and replaces the bandages with fresh ones. "Now get some rest. You've had a hard day and you need time to heal." Ed sighs before laying back and closing his eyes.

Jasmine watches Ed sleep for a few minutes before walking off to deal with another patient. She sighs when she reaches the next room. _'Why is this so hard? Watching people bleed or be in pain? If there was a way I could prevent it, I wish I knew...'_ She thought silently to herself. But she knew that it couldn't be helped; people get hurt and die every day. But only one died in her care. And that was because the people transporting the patient were morons and gave the man the wrong anesthesia, which it turned out the person was allergic to. They never blamed her for the death. But it still hurt to think about. "Oh well, I need to quit thinking about the past and get on with my life." She says before continuing her work.


End file.
